love of friends
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: kagome under a spell? and who is the owner of the kimono given to her on her birthday? read and find out


A young woman was running through the large mansion home looking for someone. She was looking for someone franticly and yelling something as she did. Room by room she searched and finally opening a private chamber she found who she was looking for.

"Mother where is she" the young woman asked

"I sent her away to the bone eaters well and to be cast off into it. With her gone you can have a nice life now and have a nice husband and family." A woman who was the young woman's mother

"Mother, why she was my baby, How could you do something like that?"

"Child you are touched and no man will have you now."

"Mother Prince Yuki is talking with father as we speak. He is going to ask for my hand in marriage. Don't you see I would have had a man to have her call father? Now I will miss her. I didn't even give her a name." the young woman fell to the floor crying.

"Daughter I have sent with the infant a gift for her 18th birthday and that I gave her a name. You don't have to worry. The things I have heard about the bone eaters well is that it can withstand time and that it has a funny way of working. I know that the infant will be well looked after and that she will be safe." The young woman ran out of the room and never to speak to her mother again.

Far from the palace was a man carrying a small bundle and nice size basket. In the basket was a box with two scrolls attached. He was running very fast to a location that his mistress told him and to carry out her instructions.

He slowed as a well came into view. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Seeing none he lowered the bundle into the basket and then lowered the basket into the well and watched as a blue light surrounded the basket and hopefully takes it to a place where it would be safe. Then he went to the village nearby and killed himself just as he was told so no one could learn about the basket's bundle.

On the other side of the well a couple was sitting outside and was enjoying each other's company. They were resting in the afternoon sun when they heard a baby's cry coming from a hidden house on the grounds. Following it they found a basket at the bottom of a forgotten well. Carefully bringing the basket up, they found a baby girl crying.

"Why is there a baby in this well?" the woman said but the man didn't answer for he was reading one of the two scrolls that were found attached to a box in the basket.

"It says that her name is Kagome and that her mother couldn't care for her so they hope that whoever finds her will take care of her, also no to tell her about her past till she is 18 years old. Darling can we care for her?" The man asked

"Of course my father is letting us live with him here and that there is plenty of room for her. Your job brings in good money so why not. I have longed for a child and with the news from a few months I think this is a gift for us." The woman said the man nodded and they went to go inside their home and follow what the note said.

* * *

18 years later the baby was a young woman that didn't have any clue to her unique past.

"Kagome where is my dinner I'm starving." Inuyasha said as he came into the clearing after washing.

"I was waiting till you got back so that it would be fresh unlike your mouth. I have had enough of you coming in late in the night looking for food when I am ready to go to bed or relax. You know what you can just SIT and make your own meal." Kagome said as she threw a container of noodles at Inuyasha's head.

"What is wrong with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing, I just haven't been feeling well lately" Kagome said

"How have you been feeling Kagome?" Sango asked

"I have been feeling like my senses are on the fritz. First yesterday my eye sight hurt now my ears but that's not the half of it. I have been feeling like this for all most six months. Each time that it happens the pain gets stronger and stronger." Kagome said as she put her hands over her ears to block out the sounds of the night. Shippo went over to Kagome and help her calm down as she was clearly in pain.

"How long has the pain of your senses last?" Inuyasha asked

"Please just make it stop." Kagome was crying as the look of the pain only intensified. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all saw how she was not going to get better any time soon, when suddenly the pain that Kagome was feeling stopped and fell unconscious. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her in her sleeping bag.

"I think we should go talk to Kagome's mother about this. I have watched as the pain in my friend's body. I can't watch it happen anymore. It could get worse and if it does it could kill her Inuyasha and you know that." Sango said

"Yeah we leave in the morning and Kagome is to do nothing. She is to rest and regain the strength." Inuyasha looked at the rest and they all agreed. The next day was filled with traveling back to the well and looking for the answer to what was happening to Kagome. They ran into a few problems as Kagome would have an attack of her senses.

The trip was long but after a few days the group made it back to Kaede's village. It was night fall when they did and they told the wise woman about what had happened and they were hoping that she might be able to help dull some of the pain Kagome was feeling.

"So ye say that she has been having problems with her senses?" Kaede said

"Yes and just to day she was having problems with her sense of smell. From what I have heard and seen it is almost like she has demonic sense growing in her." Inuyasha said as he knew how sometime his own senses could be painful during times.

"Where is she right now? I wish to see something." Kaede said

"She is taking a bath with Sango. We found that the water is the only place where she can find peace and can relax after what has been happening to her. May I ask what you want to see with her?" Inuyasha asked as he was curious about what the elder wanted to do

"I learned long ago with sister Kikyo about a spell that would make any half demon look human and that they would have no power or abilities that they would have, like you do Inuyasha."

"I have heard of that spell also. I it is one powerful spell that once put on it can't be easily broken. I heard that if it was weakened and that the bearer of the spell ever gained enough strength to overpower the spell then the person could either die or could have problems with living a normal life. I pray that Kagome doesn't have this spell. The only one half-demon to ever survive the spell died after a matter of years once the spell was broken." Miroku said as he gazed into the fire of the hut. Inuyasha became more concerned about Kagome with the new information that had just been laid to the table so to speak.

Kagome and Sango where have a relaxing bath trying to relax away the days worries and pain from traveling.

"Kagome are you really ok? Every one of us is worried about you." Sango asked

"I am not really sure. I mean when I have the attacks it is like I have no control over my body and the pain has gotten to the point where it is unbearable. The sooner I learn what is happening to me the better." Kagome said

"I feel as if there is something bothering you right now Kagome. You know you can tell me anything" Sango said

"Well my birthday is tomorrow and I wish to see my family. I know that Inuyasha wants to know what is happening to me but I feel as if my mother will know more than what we could find out here."

"Do you want to go home now and ask just be back in the morning and that way we can set out again without having to worry as much about you." Kagome thanked Sango and got out of the pool, dressed then went straight towards the well and went instantly back home. Sango went back to the village and when she entered Kaede's hut the boys asked where Kagome went.

"She went home to see if her mother knows anything about what is happening with her."

"Ok and why didn't she come and tell us this before going?" Inuyasha asked

"Because she wanted to go and be back before we left tomorrow. Ok so just let her do this alone, and get the answers that she needs." Inuyasha nodded and the group all went to bed.

Kagome landed on her family property then went in search of her mother. She found her sitting with Souta and grandpa in the living room with a basket on the table.

"Mom I need to ask you something." Kagome said as she entered the room

"We know and we are all her to give you the answer." Souta got up and left the room knowing what it was that was going to happen. Kagome's mother patted the seat next to her and to explain.

"Kagome you where adopted from a real young age." Her mother started

"Mom I know that and haven't told anyone."

"Well your father and I found you when you looked to be a month old in the well house. We had just come home from work and were sitting under the sacred tree when we hear your cry. We found you in this basket." Kagome mother said and picked up the worn basket and handed it to Kagome, "there were two scrolls in the basket one address to whoever found you and the other was for you. We never read it figuring it had to be the reason you where in the well house and basket in the first place." Kagome found the scroll under a worn blanket and next to a box.

Kagome pulled it out and opened it and read it

_Kagome, the reason I write this message to you is for the time you turn 18 you will be living a different life. You were born in the spring to a lovely woman. She was a noble lady and that she wanted to keep you but as I am her mother and your grandmother I found it hard on her to raise you without the support of a man. You see your mother was raped by a demon and was unwed at the time. _

_I took you from her because I thought it would be hard to find a husband for her with you. She loved you more than anything and that she couldn't even leave your side for a moment with you knowing you where safe. _

_Please forgive me for what I have done. I was only thinking of what was best for you and her when I sent you away. In the box is a gift that has been past down from my family given on a woman's 18__th__ birthday it is yours and think of your family when you wear it. Love your grandmother_

Kagome had tears coming down her face when she read the last part of the note. She couldn't believe that she was a half demon and that she was from the same era of her friends. She looked at her mother and could see that she also had tears in her eyes.

"Kagome even though you aren't my daughter by blood I love you as you are. I will also still love you if you decide to find your birth mother or continue in with how you are living now." Kagome hugged her mother then went up to bed. She thought about what had to be done and that she wanted to know who she was and what was happening to her.

"The one good thing about the future is that I don't have to worry about pain. I am so confused" she thought out load

"That is why I'm here to help you Kagome." Said a voice

"Who is there?"

"Midoriko, I have come to tell you when you go back threw the well tomorrow you will not be able to come back here. It is dangerous with the amount of power you have to have it kept hidden in this world, but in the past you can use it freely and help bring this world into existence. Now I have told your family and I would suggest leaving before they wake up for it would be harder to leave. Live long and well." Midoriko left after that and Kagome left everything there but grabbed the box out of the basket and open it once she got back in the morning.

Kagome returned to the well and saw that her mother was standing there.

"Kagome I want you to know that I will always remember you and that no matter where you are or what you're doing with your life I will always love you." Kagome was speechless and that she gave her mother a big hug then without another word jumped into the well.

Inuyasha woke up in the night to a faint sound of crying. He followed the sound and found it coming from the well and that it was Kagome crying. He went to her and picked her up and let her cry into his chest. He didn't know what it would do but it would at least try to comfort her.

He had rarely seen Kagome shed tears and from the look of it this must have set her off really good to make her cry. As he held her, he realized that her scent was different and was unique like a cool scent of fresh water after a rain. Kagome slowly fell asleep and Inuyasha carried her back to Kaede's hut then sat her in his lap as she sleep.

* * *

Else where, a man was following the sounds of a woman crying in a corner of a room. He went over to her and asked what was wrong.

"Tomorrow would be my baby's 18th birthday. Why did mother have to send her away?" the woman cried

"I don't know darling but come now stop this crying you have been blessed with three hansom sons. Don't they mean anything to you?" the man asked

"Of course they doo my love but I have longed for a daughter and every time I give birth to a daughter she is either dead or they die within the first year of life. Can't I have one daughter to love and remind me of how beautiful my lost daughter is?"

"We will have a little gathering for her if you like. Your mother has told you time and time again that she is in a safe place and that she hopefully is loved."

"Thank you love and maybe one day she will return to us" the woman stopped crying and together the man and woman went off to bed.

* * *

The next morning when Kagome awoke Inuyasha still held her as Sango and Miroku went on with making breakfast and as Kaede went about making something for Kagome's pain.

"Kagome did you find anything out with your mother?" Sango asked

"Yes and no. I didn't find out what is wrong with me but I did find out that I am really from this time and that she was my adopted mother. Inuyasha did you come to the well last night?"

"Yes I heard your crying and came thinking I was a villager or something." Inuyasha explained

"Thank you. Did you mange to see a box with me I want to look in it for it was given to me by my birth grandmother." Inuyasha nodded and handed her the box. As Kagome opened it, everyone gathered around her. Finally as the last of the coverings of the box were opened, Kaede gasped. Kagome pulled out a beautiful kimono that was a rose red that had a tree on the back.

"What is it Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked

"That kimono is of a very high family far to the west. I heard of the family when I was with sister Kikyo but never seen them." Kaede said

"Well what is the family then and maybe we can ask them about what is hap…" Miroku asked but Kagome started to have another attack. Inuyasha held her close as she withered in pain. Kaede brought over a tea to help with her pain.

"I don't remember but I would say that whatever is happening might be answered with them for she does have a spell on her that could kill her." Everyone nodded as Kagome clutched the front of Inuyasha's shirt as the attack ended.

After an hour or so they all packed up and with Kaede's help they set out west to find the family that belonged to the kimono. They made it to the western province in good time with minor attacks. Kagome felt better the closer they came to the western province. They had met up with Sesshomaru and he knew of the village and started to lead them.

_Flash Back_

_"What are you doing on my lands half-breed" Sesshomaru said_

_"None of your business" Inuyasha said as he reached for t__etsusaiga__. Before he could pull it out Kagome fell to the ground._

_"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled her to his chest for they found that it helped lessen the attack and the duration. _

_"Your business is on my lands and with your wench like that I demand to know." Sesshomaru said_

_"We are looking for a village that has the emblem of a tree like this one" Sango said as she pulled out the Kimono out of Kagome's bag just enough to show Sesshomaru._

_"I will bring you to the village." He turned and went off only to come back with his group. _

_End of flash back_

The night was fast approaching and the group had settled down for the night. As the dinner things were put away Kagome went over to Sesshomaru hoping to answer some questions.

"Sesshomaru may I ask, how well do you know the family?"

"I see no harm in answering, they are the keepers of a great treasure but none of them none the exact location."

"Oh. What are they like?"

"The head of the family is a woman and she had only one daughter who married a prince some 18 years ago. The daughter has had three sons but every night I am told that she cries calling for her daughter yet she never had a daughter."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she went back to sit next to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku slept next to each other same with Rin and Shippo. Since Naraku's demise and peace was around, Inuyasha and Kagome had grown closer than what they were before.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep. He gently placed her down and went over to talk with Sesshomaru.

"How much longer till we reach the village?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru

"By mid day, tell me Inuyasha is she your mate?"

"No but I have been thinking about it. Why, what's it to you?"

"As head of our family I need to know about these sorts of things."

"I don't see why it is the head of the family to worry over my life"

"Long story and nothing that a half-breed like you would understand" Sesshomaru turned and walked away leaving Inuyasha very ticked off. Inuyasha relaxed a bit then went back over to Kagome and placed her in his lap. She was smiling in her sleep and Inuyasha thought that she was dreaming of him or her family. She looks so peaceful and he hoped that he could help her with what was going on with her.

The morning came and the group got ready to leave. Kagome put on the Kimono that was given to her. She thought that by wearing the Kimono, the family might recognize her and know that they came in peace. By ten o'clock they reached the outskirts of the village. The men working the fields all bowed to Sesshomaru then looked in shock as they noticed Kagome's clothes.

They entered the village just before noon. As they came into the center of the village, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the owner of the hand. It was a woman in a rich Kimono that had caught her attention.

"Excuse me traveler, but may I ask where you got that Kimono?" the woman asked

"It was given to me by my mother who found me." Kagome said

"Did she make it?" the woman asked

"No when she found me this was in a box that had a not that came from my grandmother."

"Lady Tara, It is nice to see you out and about" Sesshomaru said

"Lord Sesshomaru what do we have the honor of having you in the village today?" Lady Tara said

"I have brought these travelers for the seek answers within you house hold. Is your mother here and well?" Sesshomaru asked

"Milord you know I don't speak directly to my mother, but yes she is in I will lead you." Tara said and took the lead up to the large mansion. Inside the mansion they were led to a large chamber where a woman sat with four men around her. When the woman saw Sesshomaru, she and the men all bowed.

"Mother, Sesshomaru has brought travelers seeking answers." Tara said. Tara's mother looked at the travelers with Sesshomaru, only one caught her eye and that was Kagome. Tara's mother got up and went over to Kagome.

"My name is Kayla child, where did you get this Kimono?" She asked

"My grandmother sent it with me to my adopted mother when I was an infant. It was given to me on my 18th birthday a few weeks back." Kagome responded just before another attack happened.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and got to her as she fell to her knees. Sango and Miroku got to work of getting the pain killing tea to Kagome. Even Sesshomaru was trying his best to help calm Kagome down to help lessen the pain.

"What's happening to her Milord?" Tara asked

"She had a spell on her that has been hurting her and when she got the Kimono we set out for answer from the family of the kimono." Miroku said

"Really was there anything that went with the Kimono?" Kayla asked. Kagome nodded and pointed to a piece of paper coming out of her bag before leaning back on Inuyasha. Kayla saw the piece of paper and took it out and gasped.

"Tara your prayers have been answered, this girl is your daughter. I wrote this exact note the hour before I sent my messenger to the well. As for the spell I will get to work on making the cure. Tara I will let you explain to them what is happening to your child." With that Kayla left quickly.

"What spell is on Kagome?" Sango asked

"My baby, my baby girl has returned to me" Tara cried as she went over to her daughter and pulled her close, "She has a concealment spell that is taking its toll on her. You see I was raped 18 years ago by a demon in a blood lust. He has never been seen on these lands since then but I found that I was pregnant and after I gave birth to my daughter, my mother was furious. Finally after her first month my mother placed the spell on her and sent her down the bone eaters well hoping that it would be better for me.

My mother didn't know that at the same time of sending my beloved daughter away, a man was asking my father for my hand. Yuki, sons come meet the child that I have cried about." The man and boys came over and bowed.

"My name is prince Yuki, these are my wife and I sons, Taru, Naru, and Haru." The three boys all bowed as their father named them off. Yuki went up behind his wife as she held Kagome close to her heart.

"If Kagome has a spell on her then what is she?" Inuyasha asked

"She is a half-breed like you, idiot" Sesshomaru said

"I know that but what type of demon fathered her?" Inuyasha said

"A wolf if I remember right. When she was born her hair was black as it was right now but she had ears like yours, Inuyasha, and though she didn't have claws she had a small tail." Tara said as her mother came back in.

"Have her drink this. It won't fully break the spell but it will break the senses so she doesn't have to have them cause her pain." Kayla said. Tara took the cup that her mother offered with a liquid that hopefully help Kagome, she drunk every drop, with the help of Tara, and fell asleep. They took her to a room to rest as the drink went to work.

"I have had rooms prepared for you all. Inuyasha you can either have the room next door or you can sleep here." Kayla said

"Mother would it be alright if I stay here with her?" Tara asked

"That would be up with Inuyasha. But it is fine with me." Inuyasha nodded and Tara sat on the bed.

Late in the night Kagome started shaking and screaming. Inuyasha and Tara woke up and noticed what was going on.

"What's going on?" Tara asked

"Night attack, she started getting them about three days before her birthday and then as we came here, she would have them once a week." Inuyasha said. Tara got an idea and pulled Kagome close and started a lullaby that she had sang to her every night in the womb

_Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away  
Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me  
Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be_

By the end of the song Kagome had fallen back asleep. Inuyasha had woken up just after Tara started the lullaby.

"How were you able to get her calm so quickly? I have never gotten her to fall asleep after an attack"

"When I was pregnant with her, I would sing that every night and somehow I felt her settle down."

"Do you know who the father of Kagome is?" Inuyasha asked

"Not really I could tell he was a wolf but I can't say I know him. No wolf demons have been allowed into the village since the incident."

"Well hopefully I can find him and thank him." Inuyasha said as he took Kagome into his arms

"What for raping me?"

"No for helping bring an angel into my life. I am planning on marrying her and making her my life. I can't see anyone else in my life other than her. I know I could ask Yuki but I wish to have your blessing on it. I was ready to ask her on her 18th birthday but then I wound that she was adopted. I promised myself to get her families blessing on this matter before I asked her." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome close.

"You already had it, the day I lost her I prayed that whoever found her to protect her and that one she could be returned to me and if she didn't that whoever found her heart to love her and marry her to know I send my blessing." Tara leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead. The night from then on was smooth.

At breakfast Kayla told everyone what had to be done to free Kagome's true appearance.

"Everyone I know that Kagome is cured but if the spell isn't fully broken soon she could go insane or even die from the spell. You see the spell is one that can't be broken easily like most spells it was used on demons to punish them. There is a way to fully break it but it would mean traveling east towards the den of past leaders of the wolf tribe and asking them for the water of loved ones tears. That's all I know but hopefully the leader wolf might help." Kayla explained

"Mother I am not sending my daughter into the wolves den. They are mindless and uncaring souls that I wish not my daughter to face." Tara said

"It's the only way."

"Don't worry Inuyasha can deal with the wolves we actually have a friend there that might be able to help us." Kagome said

"Kagome you're not saying I should ask that wolf to help us." Inuyasha asked

"Yes, I am. I don't want to die because of a spell. Also he would know where the den of past leaders is."

"I am coming with you Kagome I want to be part of your live now that you are back in mine." Kagome nodded and hugged her mother. Inuyasha could see that Kagome wanted also to find her father and hopefully have him help her learn about what powers she might have hidden with the spell.

So with packs full and a high spirits Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Kilala, and Tara set out east to find the only cure to Kagome problem. Traveling had become easier for Kagome didn't have any more attacks, at least during the day she didn't but at night Inuyasha and Tara would wake up with Kagome crying or screaming. Sometimes the lullaby worked for calming Kagome down other times it was Inuyasha holding her.

Both Inuyasha and Tara could see that living the way she had was very different and had taken a toll on Kagome's mind. Kagome had gotten use to her mother and found that even though Kagome didn't grow up with her around she still was more than what Tara could ever hope for. Kagome and Tara would talk four hours after supper mainly about how Kagome grew up and about her traveling the country side with Inuyasha and their friends.

After a couple of days they reached the eastern land. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back when she sensed an old friend.

"Koga's coming fast." Inuyasha put Kagome down and drew the tetsusaiga.

"Who's Koga?" Tara Asked

"Our friend but he has a thing for me and asking me to marry him every time we see him. It ticks Inuyasha off."

"Kagome you and Tara hid I will take care of him." Inuyasha said. Tara and Kagome up in a tree thanks to some help from Kilala, just then Kouga came running in.

"Hey mutt where is my woman. You better not have lost her." Kouga said

"No she is with someone right now and they have a fear of wolves. Look let's cut the crap do you know where the den of past leaders is?" Inuyasha said

"Yeah, of course I do, but why would I bring you there?" Kouga replied

"Because I need to find something that lies within the den" Kagome said from up in the tree.

"What do you need in the den of my ancestors?" Kouga asked as he looked up seeing Kagome hanging upside down from a branch

"The water of lost loved ones tears. You see I have spell on me that was placed on me at birth and it has come to the point it could kill me without it. So will you take us if only for my sake?" Said Kagome as she got down from the tree

"For you babe anything" Kouga took Kagome's hands. He was leaning down to kiss her when they heard something or someone fall out of the same tree Kagome had been in.

"Mother" Kagome said as she ran over to her mother.

"Not as young as I once was. I believe you got more of my daring ideas than I ….."Tara stopped just as she looked at Kouga. Her nightmare came back full swing. Every moment from that painful night came flooding back to her and caused Kagome to panic.

"Mother what is wrong?" Kagome asked as she put her arm around her mother

"It's you, the man that put me in a horrible place." Tara said as she pointed to Kouga

"What did I do woman? All I know is that I fell in love with Kagome here." Kouga said

"You raped me 18 years ago, you were the one that made me afraid to sleep at night and you were the one that caused me to give life to my daughter without a husband." Tara said as she started crying.

"Wait one minute. If Kouga is the one that raped lady Tara and Tara gave birth to Kagome then Kouga is Kagome's father?" Miroku said

"So you're the little bitch that fell prey to my lust that night. I always wondered what happened to that woman. "Kouga said as he mocked Tara

"Kouga shut up leave my mother alone. You did enough to her already. First she was raped by you and then she gave me life and then lost me due to my grandmother's fears. Just shut up." Kagome said as she tried to calm her mother down.

"Kouga you know now that you can't have Kagome as your woman anymore. This day can't get any better." Inuyasha said as he put his sword away.

"And why can't I have her. I can have her all she has to do is say yes to me." Kouga said

"Didn't you here Tara and listen to what Miroku said? Kagome is Tara's daughter that was conceived after you raped Tara. Kagome is your daughter and that is just wrong. I'm only a child but that just sounds wrong to me." Shippo said. Kouga then took that into heart. If it was true that Kagome was his child then he couldn't marry her.

"If what you are saying is true then let's do a test. Do you have a bowl and a small knife?" Kouga asked

"Yes and I think I know what you're going to do." Miroku said, "I have heard that the blood of demons can know its children and doesn't mix with it. Kouga is going to have his blood and Kagome's blood be put in a bowl let it set for a few minutes then add some water. If Kagome is his then her blood and his will separate but if not it will look as if it were one."

"Yup now where is the bowl?" Kagome got out a big bowl and knife from her pack. She also got a small container of water out. Kouga cut his hand with the knife and Kagome had Inuyasha cut hers with a claw. The blood flowed into the bowl. When there was enough Inuyasha bandaged Kagome's hand and Kouga liked his. The blood swirled around in the bowl and when Miroku added the water the blood split apart. Kouga was in shock he had a daughter and that was Kagome. He didn't think that it would be possible but the bowl of water and blood showed the truth. Night fell early and the men got a meal of boar and fish cooking on a fire as the woman all bathed.

"Mother, are you sure that Kouga is really my father?" Kagome asked

"Yes and the blood don't lie." Tara said

"It is hard to take in that's all. One day I'm defeating Naraku then the next I am finding out that I'm adopted and that my father is a man that wants me as his wife." Kagome said

"We know Kagome and we are all here trying to help you get through this." Sango said

"Well can you rewrite time so that my grandmother will allow the people that find me to tell me when I am ten years old or have it be some other demon that fathered me hell I wouldn't care if it was Sesshomaru or Naraku." Kagome got out of the pool, got dressed then ran out crying. Sango and Tara screamed for her to wait but Kagome didn't respond.

The two woman came back to find that dinner was ready and that the men had set up camp fully for the night. Inuyasha was taking the boar off the heat when the girls came in. He noticed that Kagome wasn't with them.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"She ran off we are not sure where she ran." Inuyasha ran to the spring where the girls had bathed and went off in search of Kagome. He followed the sent up to a cliff where he found Kagome crying.

"Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he sat next to Kagome

"I don't know. My life has become something I really don't like living. I mean battling Naraku was one thing but after I thought I would finish school then settle down with a family. Now I have to save my ass from dyeing and trying to remake my life after the well closed off and with a messed up family." Kagome said

"It won't be that bad just give it time to settle in to you. At least you have a loving mother to help you out, and friends that will help you. Even I will be there for you."

"But Inuyasha what if the spell doesn't fully break with the water what do I do then. Sango and Miroku are going to want to have a life of their own, Shippo is going to grow up and look for a wife, my mother I can't really say about for I don't know her and you will want to find someone as well. I don't want to put a heavy burned on everyone shoulders." Kagome said as she cried into Inuyasha's chest

"Kagome that is what friends are there for, to help each other when they need it the most. In a way we are a big family, Sango is like your sister and Miroku is her crazy boyfriend or husband, Shippo is the annoying little cousin and you're the younger sibling that every one worries about. "

"What does that make you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up in to Inuyasha's eyes

"I am the man who will one day marry the younger sister."

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome. I plan on marrying you and making you my wife. I have been looking for the right time to ask you and don't get me wrong I love you as you are now and will still love you even though you are Koga's daughter. It hurts me to see you cry."

"What about Kikyo?"

"Kikyo's dead and laid to rest. I realized that after we defeated Naraku that Kikyo was really just foreshadow of the love of my life. She was given to me before the love of my life to help me learn what love is and how to live again. I found that it was really you that I loved and not Kikyo." Kagome eyes widened as he told her what his heat was saying. He saw that she had stopped crying and he leaned down and captured her lips with a passionate kiss.

"I love you as well Inuyasha. I knew I loved you when Hakudoshi took me. I can't live without you and I want to be your wife and not one not even my "father" is going to stop me." Kagome said as she laid her head on Inuyasha's chest

"That's good to hear for I wasn't even going to let Kouga be a factor in this. Now let's go back and get something to eat." Kagome nodded they got up and shared one more kiss before walking back to the camp site. When they arrived ever one jumped up and hugged Kagome. That is everyone but Kouga. He went up to Inuyasha and took him into the forest for a little chat.

It was a while before the two came back. By then everyone but Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and pulled her close to him. Kouga didn't like the fact that he was a little too close to Kagome than what Kouga liked. Inuyasha eat what Kagome had set aside for him and then the two fell asleep. Kouga stayed up thinking about what had gone on that day, but fell asleep.

The next morning as they set out Kouga walk beside Tara and talked. Inuyasha could hear it and it was over Kagome. They put aside their differences and even though Tara was married they would deal with it as they had Kagome to care for.

"Mother, do you think I have any special abilities?" Kagome asked

"I'm not sure. Infants don't normally have abilities till there much older but it could be possible." Tara said

"Kagome, we wolves have some ability to hunt and find food easily. Other than that we will have to wait till the spell is broken. Your miko powers might stay or not we have no clue on it but if they do stay then you will be a great wolf leader ever."

"What if I don't want to be a wolf leader? What if I want to have a life that is what I make of it?" Kagome asked

"Well that is not an option. As daughter of the chief of the clan then you are to be the next leader after I wish to rest." Kouga said as they continued walking

"Kouga look" Kagome said as she put her foot down on the matter "I am not going to be the next leader of the clan and after the spell is broken on me then I am going off and living with Inuyasha and having a family with him. I am not going to be part of your world and I am not going to be forced into anything that I don't want to do.

"I was raised in a time that women are equal as men and that they can make their own decisions. I am going to make my own decisions from this moment on. I am going to marry Inuyasha and I am going to have a family with him, I am going to live the way I want to with Inuyasha and you are not going to interfere. You are my father and I accept that but in no way am I going to become the obedient girl that follows her parents orders." Kagome then walked away. Inuyasha followed her.

"You know Kouga that was the wrong way to go about it with her. Look at it this way she just found out that her mother that she knew for her whole life told her that she was adopted and then she finds that she can never return to that mother who she could talk to about anything. Then she finds that she has a spell that if not broken will kill her." Sango said

"Kouga I know that you want her to carry on your legacy as do I but I think that she needs to be given the chance to choose what she wants to do even if it is something we won't be happy with." Tara said.

"Give her time to adjust to the changes in her life. She might not do as you asked but at least you can be proud of her." Sango said. Kouga sighed and realized that Sango and Tara were right. Kagome was a free spirit that if tamed would cause her to someone different than she was.

After a while the travelers found that their two missing friends weren't coming back any time soon, so they made camp. The camp fire was lit and supper was cooked over it before Kagome and Inuyasha came back. When the two lovers came back, Kagome was asleep and in Inuyasha's arms.

"We talked and it took me awhile to calm her down. Then I took care of her so she is fine for the night." Inuyasha sat down and wrapped his arms around Kagome so she wouldn't get cold, "Kouga how far are we from the den?"

"Not far, a couple hours tops." Kouga said

"Did Kagome have another attack?" Tara asked

"Yeah, and a strong one at that, she coughed up some blood so I think the sooner we get to the den the better." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha thank you for caring for her." Tara said then everyone went to sleep.

When the sun rose again they traveled on. As Kouga said it wasn't that far away. Inuyasha and Kouga both had to fight a couple of rouge demons on the way but they made it. Kilala Now carried Kagome on her back for Kagome was tried from the blood loss. When they arrived at the den it was different then what they expected it to be.

"This is it." Kouga said

"This just looks like an ordinary cave." Inuyasha said

"True but there is a spell over it that protects it from harm and uninvited guests out." Kouga said as he went to a certain rock and said some sort of spell in an ancient language. A barrier then lifted and Koga led them into the den. Torches lit as they entered. Finally they came into a room where many large sets of bones sat.

"Who dares enters our rest?" a voice said

"I, Koga, currant leader of your tribes oh great ones" Koga said

"Why again do you come to us?" another voice said

"I seek the water of lost loved ones tears." Koga said

"What do you need the water for? You do not have the spell that it curse on you" a third voice said

"True I don't have a spell on me but my child does." Koga said

"Bring your child forward" Said a fourth voice. Koga turned to Kagome and motioned for her to come forward. She stood next to Koga and was afraid. She then turned for comfort from Koga. Koga noticed that Kagome was clinging to him so he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Inuyasha wished that he could comfort but at the moment she needed her father.

"Child do you wish for the spell to come off" the first voice said

"Yes to stop the pain" Kagome said

"What if we could make the pain stop would you stay with the way you are?" The second voice said. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, her friends. They all had the same look; they would love her no matter how she looked.

"I wouldn't mind what I look like I won't care if the pain is just lessened I just don't want to die and leave my friends the pain of losing me."

"You have a strong heart that you would take the pain just to keep the pain from your friends. The water is yours to be free to be who you truly are." The first voice said. Then a large basin of water rose from the ground and a small glass formed. Koga bowed to the leaders bones and took the small glass and filled it with water.

"Kagome you are going to have to drink this three times once from me, once from your mother and the third from Inuyasha. It is going to taste gross but it is necessary to make sure the spell is fully broke." Kagome nodded and sat down and Koga came over to her and put the glass to her lips.

"This is my child, wrapped in a mother angry spell, water of the dead lost loved ones tears change, and release the one I wish to see without this concealment to block what my eyes wish to see." Koga poured the water into Kagome's mouth and then passed it to Tara. Kagome started to shake but pushed on. Once Tara filled the glass, she came to Kagome and put the glass to her lips.

"This is my beloved child, wrapped in a fathers un-known love, please break this spell that holds her like a caged dove, open the door to a new and safe day where the concealment won't end the love of that she feels" once every drop went down Kagome's throat, Inuyasha took hold of the glass and quickly filled it, once filled Inuyasha took the convulsing girl that he loved and put the glass to her lips.

"This is my love, taking my love with her to her ever big heart, please water hear this cry and don't let the spell take her to the other side." Inuyasha poured the water into Kagome's throat. Once the water was gone, Kagome was convulsing harder. Inuyasha threw the glass away and held Kagome close. A couple of minutes went by and Kagome suddenly stilled.

"Kagome, did something go wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"No her body stilled to let the water break the spell." The second voice said

"Is there anything we can do?" Sango asked

"No just let the child rest. She can't be moved now so set up a camp here and rest." The third voice said. The travelers all sat down and eat a meal as they let Kagome rest. Inuyasha watched closely over Kagome as she rested. He didn't want to leave her for the fear that she would die of the spell taking her life.

Everyone was on the edge as Kagome rested and fought the spell that was on her. They all were a little angry with themselves, thinking they had something to do with Kagome's rest. They all thought that if they had seen her sighs earlier then she might have had less pain and would have woke by now.

* * *

Kagome floated on a cloud as she felt a sense of calming float over her. She had felt the spell break completely after Inuyasha poured the last drop into her mouth. If the spell was broken then why was she floating in a dark mysterious land that she had no clue upon. Kagome felt a warm feeling come over her and saw the darkness fade into a beautiful paradise.

"Where am I?" Kagome said

"You are in the land of peace. You have been brought here as a way to let your body change while you doesn't feel the pain. The spell is now broken and you will be the last person to be placed under the spell." A voice said

"Midoriko, why am going to be the last person to have the spell?" Kagome asked

"Well child, it is because you have had the spell broken by love. The other half-demons only had the spell broken to stop the pain. Your friends and parents all have been worried since you took the last drop of water. They think that if they did something sooner you wouldn't have had this problem"

"Why would they think that? It wasn't really that bad till my birthday."

"It's because they love you so much. Sango, Miroku and Shippo love you as a sister, Kouga and Tara love you as their daughter even though they might not have been in your life as you grew up but they love you just the same."

"What about Inuyasha? How does he love me?"

"Inuyasha loves you the way a husband should love his wife. He was made for you and what he said about his love for Kikyo was true. His father and I saw that you were to come and love him but it was going to be hard for he was treated differently. We sent Kikyo into his life to free the love that was meant for you. You won't have to worry about that anymore." Midoriko said. She then took Kagome in her arms and gave her a hug that helped Kagome take in all the information that was going on in her head. They stayed together and talked for what seemed like hours and waited for the time that the spell was finished and Kagome was safe to return.

"Kagome there is one thing I can give you and that is I can write history so that your family in the era you knew can learn about you and that they can still know that you had a wonderful life."

"Can you do that? I mean when I was growing up I never really heard of half of the things I have faced."

"That is because since you came back history has been changing from what you have done here. The jewel was a lost treasure and that it was thought to be destroyed. When it returned with you it became part of history and the journey that you and your friends went on has now given a place to your future and a change in the present that you knew. Now it's time for you to awaken and see how you truly are." Midoriko hugged Kagome one more time then Kagome felt herself be pulled back to her friends.

* * *

Kagome's friends all watched Kagome change. She had grown taller but other details they couldn't see. Three day went by as Kagome changed. Finally on the fourth day they saw their beloved friend be incased in a white liquid and start to pulsate. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Tara all became worried but as the pulsating grew louder they realized that she must have been waking up along with the final changes.

"Inuyasha take off your jacket and be ready to cover her." said one of the voices. Inuyasha nodded and took of the robe of the fire rat and held it up over Kagome. A sound of gushing liquid was heard and Inuyasha caught her in the robe. Inuyasha felt Kagome move and shook off the white liquid that had surrounded her.

Kagome lifter her head and everyone noticed her changes. She now had black dog like ears on her head. When she shook her body they saw a small tail much like Kogas'. Kagome noticed everyone staring at her and she gave them a small smile that showed two fangs.

"Kagome you look amazing." Sango said

"Do you feel different?" Miroku asked

"Thanks Sango and Miroku I do feel a little different but I can still feel the miko powers flowing through me." Kagome said

"Well I think you look even more beautiful than you were." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave Inuyasha a warm smile and got up and went to put some fresh clothes on, since the ones she had on where wet. After Kagome had changed and eaten something the group all headed back to Kaede's village for some rest. Inuyasha and Koga got along and had few problems. In the village Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga would go off and work on something for the girls till dark.

"Kagome what do you thing that the men are making?" Sango asked

"I have no clue but it must be something big for them to be gone all day." Kagome said

"Just let them do their work and maybe they will show you when what they are working on is finished. Now let's finish these Kimonos that way you have some nice clothes when you two are married." Tara said. Tara's husband and sons had moved from their home and to Kaede's village. They had wanted to get out of their village for a while and since Kayla had given the leadership over to another Tara wasn't going to be needed in the village.

Life was peaceful and relaxed. Nights were spent helping Kagome get use to her strength and senses and enjoying the time. Six months after arriving back into Kaede's village Inuyasha and Miroku had shown the girls what they had been working on. A mansion estate that would be fit to have both their families live together along with Tara and her sons.

Inuyasha and Kagome married the same day as Sango and Miroku. It was marvelous day. All their friends from their journey came to congratulate them. Sesshomaru came and married the two couples. Sesshomaru had realized that loving someone so much to protect them from anything was actually a good thing for power. He and Inuyasha didn't fight or try to kill one another and planed on working together to build a strong empire.

Sango and Kagome both fond they were with child about the same time. Koga had told Kagome that due to her being close to a full demon that she might give birth to a litter. Inuyasha was beyond happy when he heard that Kagome was pregnant. They both had wanted a big family and wanted many children and they were well on their way to their eternal happiness.

* * *

Souta was looking at books for a report in his history class when he found a book that surprised him. He brought it home to show the rest of his family.

"Mother look what I found." Souta said as he showed his discovery

"Family of the great lord Sesshomaru, why is it so important?" His mother said

"Well I read on and it tell of Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha and his wife Kagome." Souta flipped the pages to the part. "Inuyasha married Kagome and had a many children. They lived in a big estate that was built by him for her. And look here it is a picture of him with her" Souta pointed to a picture in the book that was of Inuyasha standing next to a woman sitting down with many children around them. The woman had jet black hair and a warm smile. Souta's mother recognized the woman as Kagome and had tears coming her face.

"Kagome found her family mother and that she was well loved by everyone that knew her." Souta closed the book and went out to the tree of ages. As he looked up into the tree he said a small prayer for him to find what his beloved sister had found.

Souta went into the field of history and as he worked on uncovering the history of the feudal era he found more on his sister's adventures. Later he was confronted with a woman who wanted to write a story about the adventures that Kagome had and Souta agreed saying that it was for the love of friends that can solve any problem.


End file.
